


El reinado de los emperadores

by Angieren12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ajan Kloss, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Reylo, Drama, Empress Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma Lives (Star Wars), Planet Exegol (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angieren12/pseuds/Angieren12
Summary: Rey cayo a la oscuridad ahora ella se ha convertido en la emperatriz Palpatine tomando el mando al igual que su abuelo hace 32 años pero no estará sola.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. La voz

**5 meses después de la batalla en Crait**

Rey saltaba de un lado al otro tratando de esquivar los disparos de la bola entrenadora que había encontrado en el Halcón una vez que llegaron a Ajan Kloss, también se había hecho un circuito completo hecho por ella y con un poco de ayuda de Chewie.

\- Rey -. Una voz le llamó, Rey se detuvo, no había escuchado bien de quien pertenecía, pero esperaba que fuera de algún fantasma de la fuerza.

\- ¿Maestro Luke? -. Preguntó girando, pero no vio nada, entonces sentó el disparo de la esfera lo cual la hizo voltear para luego con la fuerza traerla a ella, miró a su alrededor una vez más con la esperanza de que fuera su maestro o algún otro Jedi que trataba de buscarla.

\- Rey -. Escuchó de nuevo. - Rey -. Repitieron su nombre luego una tercera y cuarta hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo, pero por el comunicador.

\- Rey, es Finn, vamos a una misión y necesitamos un BB-8 -. Escuchó la voz de su amigo, lo sacó de su cinturón para poder hablar.

\- Ya vuelvo -. Respondió para guardarlo de nuevo e irse, volvió al inicio del circuito del pequeño droide astro mecánico estaba ahí esperándola.

\- Bip-bop -. Dijo BB-8.

\- Lo sé, Finn me llamó -. Respondió Rey, tomó su mochila blanca y su bastón estaba lista para volver cuando escucho una vez más esa voz llamándola.

\- Rey -. Ella se volteó para mirar el circuito extrañada, luego los sonidos del droide la sacaron de sus pensamientos para volver al campamento que no estaba muy lejos de su zona de entrenamiento, cuando llegó se dirigieron a lo que es un puerto donde tenían naves que estaban estado consiguiendo por contactos gracias a Maz Kanata, luego miró el Halcón milenario, se acercó a sus amigos que estaban hablando.

\- No puede -. Dijo Poe para después entrar a la nave, Rey miró a Finn confundido.

\- ¿Qué no puede? -. Preguntó Rey, Chewie rugió. - Si ella quiere ir ...

\- No, es muy peligroso y si se infiltró a la nave de Snoke pero casi mueren ustedes dos y esta vez va ser peligroso -. Explicó Poe bajando de la rampa.

\- Si, pero ella se siente más capaz ahora, se siente mejor -. Dijo Finn mirando a su amigo, Poe solo lo miró para después suspirar y asentir.

\- Rey -. Escuchó su nombre, se giró, pero no miró nada, tenía que investigar que significaba eso, el droide dorado de protocolo apareció junto a Rose y Finn.

\- Necesito un 3po -. Lo Dijo, Poe hizo una señal, todos subieron y ella se despidió de ellos.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita, ama Rey? -. Preguntó C3po mirándola ella suspiró.

\- Hay una voz que me llama y necesito saber que o quien es -. Le explico para ir dentro de la cueva en la que se refugiaban. - Necesito saber si eso está en los textos del maestro Skywalker -.

Al llegar donde Rey se quedaba le dio al droide un libro, así pasaron la tarde C3po le traducía los textos a Rey hasta que llegó la noche, Al día siguiente Rey tomo sus cosas para irse a entrenar en su circuito, pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de Leia llamándola.

\- Rey, tu viste a mi hijo, ¿Cómo estaba él? -. Preguntó Leia, Rey miró el sable de luz.

\- Él, esta bien Leia, de echo ...

\- General la necesitamos -. Interrumpió un general, Leia miró a la castaña.

\- Tengo que irme, luego hablamos -. Se despidió, Rey asintió para luego girarse e irse a su entrenamiento.

....

Tomó la tela roja y cayó al piso de golpe al sentir una presencia, se levantó para mirarlo ahí viéndola era la primera conexión en meses.

\- Debes estar concentrada -. Mencionó, Rey lo trato de ignorar. - Rey -. La llamo ella le dio la espalda entonces la llamo una vez más, ella encendió el sable para luego apuntarle con el.

\- Debes dejarme en paz, escuche cómo me llamabas ayer pero no voy a caer -. Dijo ella enojada, Kylo la miró confundido, él nunca la había llamado pero no quiso decir nada pero también notó algo en su rostro era enojo pero ese enojo que ya conocía en ella este era diferente, la miró irse pero la conexión no se iba.

Ella volvió a la salida del circuito, pero se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol suspiró un momento.


	2. Líder azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de relleno y bastante corto

Rey despertó de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla donde veía a todos sus amigos y compañeros siendo asesinados por ella, miró a BB-8 en una esquina desactivado, habían vuelto después de dos días, sintió todo el ambiente frío más de lo que era costumbre.

\- Rey -. Escuchó su nombre.

\- ¿Quien eres? -. Preguntó acercándose a su escritorio ya que ahí estaba su sable de luz.

\- Mi niña -. Dijo una voz dulce femenina, ella giró a su alrededor buscando a la persona.

\- ¿Quien eres? -. Volvió a preguntar Rey con sable en mano, se sentía asustada y enojada además de que el frío no paraba.

Escucho de repente los beeps de BB.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que es una pesadilla -. Se excuso Rey mientras volvía a la cama, iba a ser un día un poco pesado lo podía sentir.

......

\- Espera que? -. Preguntó Rey sonriendo.

\- Debido a que perdimos al anterior líder tu lo serás ahora, te vi en Crait y eres una muy buena pilotó -. Comentó Poe, Rey suspiró sonriendo, Poe le entregó su casco de color blanco con franjas azules y a un lado su nombre.

\- Gracias Poe -. Dijo ella.

\- Si bueno, te enseño tu nave -. Poe la guio hasta la X-Wing de color blanco y franjas azules, llevaba algunos números.

\- Es genial, gracias -. Le agradeció Rey, Poe asintió.

\- Voy a buscar a R2D2, ¿Qué tal una carrera? Demuéstrame que tan buena eres -. Dijo Poe cruzándose de brazos, Rey iba a decir algo pero terminó sonriendo.

_____

Rey se baja de X-Wing y mira a Poe a lo lejos, ambos se acercan.

\- Viste, soy el mejor piloto de la galaxia -. Dijo Poe señalándose.

\- Si bueno, que tal estuvo morder las nubes detrás mías? -. Preguntó Rey ya que hubo un momento en el que él iba detrás de ella.

\- Bastante bien pero..

\- Poe -. Los interrumpió Finn que llamaba al moreno. - Leia te llama -. Dijo Finn, Rey se quitó el casco para dejarlo en la nave e irse a meditar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es un capítulo corto pero lo necesitábamos, les prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo


	3. El sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey habla con Finn algunas cosas que le han estado pasando y despierta temprano

Rey despertó, estaba en un lugar oscuro con algunos rayos cayendo, comenzó a rodear la gran pila de rocas amontonadas hasta que noto a una figura sentada en las rocas que parecían ser un estilo de trono mientras mas se acercaba noto un rosto bastante familiar hasta que llego a un cuarto escalón miro a Ben sentado sin su casco con expresión fría fue entonces que se levantó y extendió su mano, Rey no entendía lo que estaba pasando cuando siguió su mirada fue entonces que se miro a si misma, llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba ver un poco de su pierna izquierda cada vez que subía un escalón, se miro a los ojos y estaban de un color amarillo, con una sonrisa claramente de malicia, miro detrás de ella para notar el cuerpo de Finn tirado en el piso, se acercó a su cuerpo, lo giro y miro sus ojos blancos, la boca llena de sangra y por toda la cara marcas de golpes, cicatrices e incluso una quemadura, miro detrás de su cuerpo había otros cuerpos que no reconoció, volvió su mirada a ella y Kylo para darse cuenta que ambos estaban sentados en el trono, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él.

\- Rey -. Escucho su nombre y abrió sus ojos, todo había sido un sueño o eso era lo que ella esperaba, miro a la persona que le llamo y era Finn. – Leia nos necesita -. Dijo Finn, Rey asintió tomando un bocado de oxígeno.

_____

Rey, Finn y Chewie estaban en el Halcón Leia los había mandado a por suministros en Battu un lugar que ya habían visitado antes, Rey solo miraba el vacío recordando su sueño y preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Cómo había caído al lado oscuro? ¿Luke tenía razón, se habría unido por un par de ojos bonitos? ¿Ella matara a sus amigos?

– Rey –. Escucho como Finn la llamo, ella se giró para mirarlo, pero en vez de mirar a su amigo como lo conocía lo miro justo como en el sueño, ella se quedó helada cerro sus ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió para ver a su amigo mirándola confundido. – ¿Estas bien? –. Pregunto Finn acercándose a su amiga el iba a tocarla, pero se alejó.

– Estoy bien, es solo que me maree un poco –. Menciono ella para poder calmarlo este no tan seguro asintió.

– Oye, puedes contarme lo que sea ¿sabes verdad? –. Dijo el, Rey suspiro para luego asentir.

– Si, gracias es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño –. Respondió, Finn asintió. – Soñé que estaba en un trono –. Explico Rey, Finn la escucho mirándola.

– ¿Sola? –. Pregunto y ella negó. – Ren –. Lo menciono, Rey miro a su amigo para después asentir, Chewie apareció anunciando que estaban por salir del Hiperespacio

Después de haber regresado con los suministros Rey fue a buscar a Leia para poder contarle sobre su sueño, al ver a la mujer bajita sentada sola se sentó junto a ella para poder contarle con excepción de los cuerpos muertos, Leia solamente la escuchaba para después asentir y explicarle que tal vez era un sueño premonitorio o solo un simple sueño lo cual Rey solo lo tomo como un simple sueño algo no tan serio, Rey decidió ir a entrenar un poco para poder al menos distraerse con todo lo del sueño y para cuando el sol se estaba ocultando agradeció que no se haya conectado con Ben.

**Dos semanas después**

Se despertó a media noche estaba ya cansada de despertarse a esa hora exacta y todo por las pesadillas que tenía algunas eran de ella en el trono, ella asesinando personas a sangre fría, pasando por un montón de cuerpos incluso sus manos y pies llenos de la sangre de sus amigos, así que decidió levantarse, tomo el sable de luz para comenzar a caminar para salir, tenía que despejarse un poco de todo eso.

No había ido hacia el lugar donde entrenaba, para nada había ido al lado contario, después de caminar lo que fue una hora encontró una cueva, la fuerza la llamaba para que entrara como si fueran susurros, dudo un momento en entrar ya que parecía tener agua, le recordaba a la de Ahch-to pero antes de que decidiera entrar sonó su tele comunicador, era Rose, suspiro para volver al campamento, luego tendría que volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo lo tenia de hace unos días pero aquí esta ya la actualización


	4. Pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey al fin entabla una conversación con Ren pero hay un pequeño problema

Ya era la tarde y Rey estaba descansando un poco, había sido un día bastante cansado para ella entonces sintió el cambio en el ambiente, otra conexión en la fuerza, lo miro sentado en la roca que estaba justo al frente de ella.

— ¿No hay una forma de poder deshacernos de las conexiones? —. pregunto Rey, Ben la miro para después suspirar.

— Te sentirás cómoda cuando te diga que, si busque una manera, pero...

— No la hay —. Dijeron ambos a la vez, se miraron para luego negar.

— Espero que estas cosas sean cuando uno está vestido o este casi, no podría aguantar más ver tu abdomen —. eso ultimo lo susurro Rey bastante bajo, Ben asintió con tan solo imaginar la silueta de Rey parada frente a él desnuda no solo era algo que estaría encantado de ver si no todo va con la incomodidad que ella sentiría y era algo por lo que no quería hacerla pasar, si la fuerza lo unía era por algo así que lo más adecuado sería esperar ese momento.

— Si —. contesto y levanto la mirada y por primera vez en toda la conexión la miro a la cara notando unas bolsas de color morado que estaban debajo de sus ojos. — ¿No has dormido? —. pregunto ella lo miro y rodo los ojos.

— ¿Realmente ahora te importa, Ren? —. pregunto mirándolo atenta esperando la respuesta, ambos se levantaron, Rey sintió el pecho de Ben contra el suyo, se estaban tocando como aquella vez, podía sentir el calor de su pecho a través del tiempo.

— Escucha, cielo, que seas del mando enemigo no significa que no pueda preocuparme por ti o por la general —. Kylo le señalo, pero ella bajo su mano para ahora ella apuntarle con el dedo.

— No, me llames cielo —. Amenazo Rey, Kylo iba a responder, pero el movimiento que hizo Rey los separo, ella había escuchado algo detrás, cuando iba a ordenar que saliera la persona o animal este salió antes, Finn estaba parado aun lado de un arbusto algo confundido a Rey se le helo la sangre.

— Con quien hablas? —. Pregunto mirándola, Rey miro a Kylo detrás de ella, este tenía sus manos en forma de puño.

— Hablo... hablo con el maestro Luke —. se inventó Rey, Finn la miro mal.

— ¿Oye tienes que empezar a hablarme de lo que te sucede, esto no es normal, despertarse a las 3 de la mañana, despertarte de visiones extrañas que tienes con Ren, enserio que sucede? —. pregunto Finn, Kylo iba decir algo, pero la conexión se acabó, Rey suspiro aliviada luego cayo en cuenta de Finn, este la estaba mirando mal.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste? —. pregunto ella Finn negó subiendo sus manos a su nuca.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que hablas con Kylo Ren? ¿Cuándo nos ataquen por tu culpa? —. pregunto molesto Rey miro a otro lado. — Mierda Rey, ¿Cuándo te uniste a la primera orden? —. Rey lo miro molesta que haya dicho tal suposición de ella.

— Nunca y por esto no te iba a decir lo que tengo con Kylo Ren —. Contesto molesto.

— ¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Qué son novios?, REY ES UNA MALDITA GUERRA COMO PARA QUE ESTEN JUGANDO A LOS NIÑOS BONITOS —. Le grito Finn enojado.

— NO SOMOS NADA —. Le reclamo.

— Nunca tuve que dejarte ir con Luke sola, tuve que haber ido contigo necesitabas que te cuidara —. expresó él ignorando a Rey, ella sentía como su ira aumentaba cada vez más que Finn decía cosas de ella sin ningún sentido poniendo situaciones que nunca pasaron o palabras que nunca dijo.

— CALLATE YA —. Grito Rey y el suelo tembló, Finn la miro asustado entonces noto algo en sus ojos un ligero destello rojo. — NO TENGO NADA CON REN Y SI LO TUVIERA NO TE TENDRIA QUE IMPORTAR SON MIS COSAS, NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, SOY UNA JEDI Y TU UN SIMPLE DESERTOR ES OBVIO QUE SOY SUPERIOR A TI —. Le grito al borde del llanto, Finn miro a otra parte.

— No eres la Rey que conozco, cambiaste —. Dijo Finn, se dio media vuelta para luego irse, después de que lo perdiera de vista ella miro a su alrededor, el tronco en el que había visto a Ren estaba partido a la mitad, se miró las manos para luego llorar, corrió entre lágrimas hasta llegar al Halcón, pero antes de entrar al salón, Rose estaba sentada mirando algo en Holopad al verla llorar se acercó de inmediato a ella.


	5. Regaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey entrena desde madrugada hasta la noche, Leia la descubre así que la regaña, cuando volvía miró a Finn salir un lugar agitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: No recuerdo muy bien los años de cada cosa así que no vayan a tomar los datos que de aquí como datos oficiales que vengan de la Wookiepedia

La oscuridad la rodeaba y la única luz que hay es la del sable de luz que estaba encendido, había estado todo el día entrenando para mantener su mente lejos de todo y había estado buen ya que en todo el día nunca escucho las voces, había descansado tan solo dos veces y esas eran cuando iba a comer, tomaba la comida y se iba luego hacia sus necesidades para rápidamente volver a entrenar, no estaba tan casada como la mayoría se imaginaría, recordó a Rose escuchándola, le había confesado todo lo que podía.

Flashback

Rose abrazó a Rey, no eran muy amigas, pero Rey decidió contarle además de que el abrazo de Rose lo sentía bastante honesto y en confianza.

\- ¿Que sucedió? -. Preguntó Rose mirándola y sacándole las lágrimas.

-Finn, discutimos por tonterías -. Dijo Rey limpiándose las lágrimas, Rose la miró y Rey decidió contarle todo.

Mientras que Rey le contaba todo sobre la discusión hasta llegar a lo de Kylo, Cuando Rey se lo confesó Rose la miraba sorprendida.

\- Entonces no saben de donde viene ni quien lo hace, pero ustedes se pueden tocar y hablar -. Resumió Rose, Rey asintió, su amiga sonrió. - Ahora dime la verdad, ¿Te gusta Kylo Ren? -. Le pregunto.

Fin del Flashback

Rey iba a volver hacer el circuito hasta que sintió a alguien en la fuerza, era Leia se volteó y la miró.

\- Tienes que descansar -. Le comento Leia, Rey negó, Leia llevaba una lámpara en su mano que la había estado usando para alumbrar su camino, la mayor suspiró y se sentó en un tronco caído. - Rey siento una perturbación en la fuerza, ¿tu estas bien? -. Preguntó Leia.

\- Yo... tengo una conexión con Ren, es algo más haya de nuestra compresión y no hay casi nada de información de esto es como si fuera solo echo para nosotros, y ahora Finn piensa que trabajo para la primera orden lo cual es mentira -. le explico Rey, Leia suspiro.

\- Hablare con él, no te preocupes, ahora tienes que ir a dormir -. le ordeno Leia, Rey asintió, tomo sus cosas para después caminar al Halcón, Leia se quedó mirándola desaparecer.

\- Tienes que decirle -. Escucho la voz de su hermano, miro a su derecha y lo miro cruzado de brazos mirando a la dirección por la que se fue Rey.

\- Temo decirle la verdad -. Comento Leia, Luke se acercó para sentarle a un lado de ella y mirarla.

\- Recuerda lo que paso con Ben, lo perdimos por su culpa, no hay que perder a nuestra última esperanza -. Dijo Luke recordando cuando su sobrino y toda la galaxia entera descubrieron que un miembro del senado era la hija del ya difunto Darth Vader, ese día fue cuando Ben exploto la academia o al menos esa era su versión, el pobre chico de 18 años había enloquecido yendo con él para preguntarle si era cierto que su madre era hija de un asesino y Luke nunca se lo había aceptado.

\- Si, pero Ben era diferente, el escuchaba voces dentro de su cabeza, él no lo conto, pero Han y yo pensábamos que era algo pasajero y perdimos a nuestro hijo, que diría papa al ver a su nieto bajo las sombras, solo falta que Palpatine esté vivo -. Dijo Leia, le dolía recordar esos momentos cuando su hijo se levantaba a mitad de la noche gritando que alguien le llamaba y que le tenía miedo también cuando llegaba corriendo de su cuarto porque había visto un sombra grande frente a su cama, desearía haberle hecho caso a su hijo y pedir ayuda a su hermano en vez de mandarlo a su academia que recién empezaba con un pequeño Padawan verde de una raza que nunca había escuchado que al poco tiempo se retiró ya que el pequeño no podía estar sin su padre.

\- Pero aun así hay que contarle sobre su apellido -. Dijo Luke, pero Leia negó.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya con ella y le diga, tu padre era un palpatine? así que eres la nieta de un asesino, ¿imperialista?

-. pregunto, Luke asintió.

\- Dile tú, ella te puede ver tengo otras cosas que hacer -. Leia se levantó para volver a la base.

\-----------

de nuevo con Rey ella iba pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente escucho las voces de sus amigos, miro a lo lejos a Finn salir de casa de campaña de Poe este llevaba su chaqueta en la mano y parecía abrocharse su cintura, ellos estaban saliendo? ¿Y no le dijeron? Ellos le habían preguntado de cómo se sentía con las relación entre chico y chico y ella respondió que los apoyaba por completo lo cual ambos salieron del closet luego recordó el trato que hicieron y era que si encontrarían a alguien los cuatro estarían al tanto de esas cosas, dejo de hacerse suposiciones tontas sobre traición y mejor decidió esperar a que le confesaran, tal vez era nuevo como de hoy y al no haberla visto no le habían contado nada entonces siguió su camino al Halcón una vez dentro dejo las cosas en la habitación del Halcón, en el camino el cansancio la había ganado por lo cual estaba agotada, se quitó algunas prendas para después acotarse y dormir, lo más seguro es que dormiría hasta tarde y no habría problema a menos que uno de sus amigos viniera a molestarla, pero de eso se preocuparía ya al siguiente día por ahora quería descansar.

Pero antes de dormir recordó la pregunto de Rose y en cuál fue su respuesta.

-No me gusta Kylo Ren, si no la persona que está detrás de ese monstruo, Ben Solo -. Dijo Rey y Rose noto un brillo en los ojos de su amiga para después abrazarla.

\- Tu secreto esta en secreto conmigo, no le contare a nadie, me siento genial ver que mucho ya han conseguido su media naranja -. Dijo Rey, pero ella no entendió a lo que se refería hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les haya gustado, no quiero hacer mucho spoiler pero estamos cada vez mas cercas de ver a nuestra Dark Rey dentro de unos capítulos mas.  
> Si quieres seguirme para saber cuando me vean un imprevisto te dejo mi twitter @WinterladyRK800  
> Recuerda que tengo esta historia aquí y en Wattpad así que no te procupes si ves la misma historia aquí que ahí


	6. Sola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey descubre un lugar como en Ach-to y decide entrar para tocar un espejo que le muestra una versión suya del lado oscuro sentada en el trono.

Rey decidió volver a esa cueva que había visto días o semanas atrás, suspiró antes de entrar entonces escuchó la voz de una mujer que le llamaba desde dentro, ella miró a si alrededor para luego entrar entre el camino de piedra mojada podía escuchar el agua chocar contra las piedras pero la voz cada vez la llamaba más y más tanto que ignoró por completo que había pasado debajo de una mini cascada para luego caer a un lado, se tomó de la roca más cercana para salir del agua, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba a oscuras, tomó el sable de luz para iluminarse, al salir del agua una voz le llamó.

— Si quieres respuestas, toca el espejo, hija mía —. Dijo la voz femenina, Rey se giró para buscar a la persona.

— Tu eres mi madre? —. Pregunté Rey.

— Tus respuestas a todas tus preguntas yacen frente a ti —. Dice la voz, Rey nota un espejo como el de Ach-to, se acerca y lo toca entonces todo alrededor de ella cambia.

Esta al pie de una larga escaleras de color caqui y hay muchas personas arrodilladas, no sabía que planeta era podía notar las construcciones del mismo color que las escaleras con muchos árboles y plantas pero nada, se giró entonces se miró sentada en un trono dorado, a un lado de ella estaba Kylo Ren, alrededor de ellos estaban los caballeros de Ren luego Phasma y Hux juntos, como si fuera pintura que le cae agua la visión desaparecía para darle paso a otra.

— Rey, está con la primera orden —. Era la voz de fin, se giró y lo miró hablando con más personas. — Tiene algo con Kylo Ren, lo más seguro es que ya sabe dónde estamos —. Dijo Finn.

— Que hacemos? —. Preguntó una de las personas.

— Matarla —.

— prisión —.

Esas dos palabras comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor, se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, pero era inevitable escucharlas hasta que un rugido de sable de luz las detuvo, abrió sus ojos para después caer al piso su versión mala estaba frente a ella.

— No le temas a quien realmente eres —. Dijo ella para luego desaparecer y escuchar el llorar de un bebé, luego la voz de Kylo "Debemos escapar" " Estaremos bien" antes de que la voz de Kylo se fuera escucho otra " Exegol " era la primera voz que escuchaba " Endor, ve a Endor ahí yo te guiarme, nieta " y entonces volvió.

— Endor —. Susurro Rey.

— Mi nieta, ve ahí a los escombros de la estrella de la muerte una vez ahí te guiare hasta un lugar donde puedas encontrarme y seamos una familia —. Dijo la voz, Rey asintió, si tenía un abuelo y la voz de su madre le llamaba eso significa que hay una familia esperándola.

Pero entre toda la emoción de volver a ver a su familia le entristeció saber que su mejor amigo la había traicionado diciendo ese tipo de cosas entonces por primera vez en meses se sentía una vez más sola y mojada con frío, se abrazó a si misma para unos minutos después salir por donde entro, camino de vuelta a cortarle a Leia sobre su descubrimiento noto que muchos la miraban mal o zurraban cosas de ella, BB-8 se acercó rodando hasta ella con emoción.

— También te extrañe amigo, ¿sabes que está sucediendo? —. Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, BB le dijo y Rey cerró sus ojos decepcionada. — Sabes dónde está? —. Preguntó bien, BB le indicó que estaba en el Halcón le agradeció para después irse.

Estaba enojada de que su amigo le haya dicho a medio mundo que supuestamente era una espía de Ren, su visión en la cueva se estaba volviendo realidad y ahora temía que se volviera el lado oscuro.

Al llegar al Halcón sintió la incomodidad de Finn en la fuerza además del miedo de Poe era poco, pero lo sentía, pero también estaba la confusión de Rose, entró al Halcón ellos estaban discutiendo, Rose estaba parada frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados mientras que la pareja estaba sentados muy juntos al ver a Rey entrar se separaron. Rey no sabía qué hacer " Ahórcalo " "mátalo" " Usa el lado oscuro " "Hazlo, mátalo "

— Rey... H..—. Finn se detuvo por una presión en su cuello, como si algo lo estuviera ahorcado, Poe rápidamente se percató de esto y trató de ayudarlo, pero no había forma. — R.... Re... —. Trataba de hablar Poe entendió a que se refería, se volteó a mirar a su amiga, Rose también la miró se acercó a su amiga y le movió un poco llamando su atención ambas se miraron, Rey se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Vámonos —. Dijo Poe ayudando a su novio para poder salir del Halcón no sin antes darle una mirada de odio hacia la Jedí, Rey se miró la mano, sus amigos pasaron chocando hombros, Rose suspiró iba a abrazarla, pero esta salió corriendo antes para encerrarse en un cuarto del Halcón, escuchó los golpes de Rose y su voz llamándola, pero abriría, se sentía culpable por lo que acaba de hacer y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que Luke tenía razón.

Pov Kylo

Este estaba tomando una ducha, había entrenado con sus caballeros momentos antes cuando en medio del entrenamiento se sintió mareado y no sabía por qué fue que una vez más dentro de la ducha se mareo apoyo su mano en el mármol negro para mantenerse en pie.

"Rey...h" y quejidos, varios quejidos luego frío un frío tan fuerte que el agua caliente no se lo pudo aliviar luego se sintió como normalmente se sentía, pero había un mal presentimiento en todo eso y Rey tenía que ver con eso solo esperaba que la fuerza o quien sea que lo esté haciendo los conectara ese momento para hablar, pero se llevó una decepción cuando nunca los conectó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es muy pronto para un capitulo pero estoy teniendo fallas en mi casa ya que se va la luz y estoy incomunicada asi que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo son 999 palabras


	7. La estrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sigue las indicaciones de las voces que la llevan al planeta donde esta la estrella de la muerte y tendrá que buscar el buscador Sith de su abuelo

Al día siguiente Rey sacó todas sus cosas del Halcón y las metió en su mochila blanca, miró el sable de luz de su maestro, tendría que entregárselo a su maestra, una vez que se aseguró que todo ya estaba en su mochila fue a buscar a Leia, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella como el día anterior, se puso su gorra y caminó rápido la encontró mirando un holo de ubicación, Leia al mirarla sintió su tristeza, tenía que decirle su familia, Rey le entregó el sable de luz.

— Se que le prometí hace un tiempo que me ganaría el sable de su padre, pero... no pude ahora se lo entregó, usted lo merece más que yo —. Le explicó Rey, Leia la miro tratando de entenderla.

— Como te sientes? —. Preguntó Leia mirándola.

— Cansada, decepcionada y estresada, ahora tengo una misión creo que me ayudará a entender mejor quien soy —. Dijo Rey, Leia tomó el sable de su hermano y anterior a él de su padre, Rey la abrazó para después irse vuelta y caminar a su X-Wing de color azul, en el camino BB-8 le comentó que a donde iba y le ofreció su ayuda lo cual Rey negó. — BB-8, yo no soy tu dueña, además no creo que Poe esté contento de que vengas conmigo —. Dicho eso, subió a su X-Wing lanzando atrás su bastón y mochila, encendió los motores y puso las coordenadas de Endor.

Sería un viaje bastante largo pues pasaría justo a un lado de Coruscant de ahí tendría que ir a donde una vez se encontró con Hosian prime y de ahí a Takodana para finalmente Llegar a Endor.

...

Horas después, Rey llegó a el sistema Endor luego escuchó la voz eran coordenadas era lo que le estaban dando las puso y la llevaron a una luna cercana, mientras más entraba al planeta notaba que había más agua que tierra y después fácilmente encontró unas ruinas había escuchado de la vieja batalla que sucedió hace años, encontró un lugar para dejar la nave una vez que aterrizó tomó su bastón y bajo de la nave, el olor a sal estaba alrededor de ella y la humedad se hacía presente debido a las olas que se hacían y en poco tiempo ya estaba mojada, hizo algunos saltos para llegar a un pasillo oscuro.

" Sigue mi voz " escucho la voz de su abuelo y la siguió era como aquel día en Takodana que el sable le llamaba, la sensación era la misma, una puerta se abrió dejando ver unos metales caídos listos para que ella los tomara, escaló hasta donde pudo y apenas subió miro un trono, voces a su alrededor sonaron a la vez que rayos también el rugir de dos sables de luz para después disiparse en un respiro tenebroso. " Por aquí " giro a su izquierda para llegar a una puerta la cual se abrió por si sola, Rey entro para después mirar un triángulo verde girar a su alrededor al tomarlo cerro sus ojos para después escuchar gemidos de dolor. Gritos, disparos de bláster "Ejecuten la orden 66" y una vez más aquella respiración la pudo escuchar. " Búscame en Exegol " escuchó al final, al abrir sus ojos se congeló en ese momento alguien estaba frente a ella...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola espero que les haya gustado, son dos capitulos en un dia pero es solo por si acaso algo sucede


	8. Dark

Capítulo 8  
◼ Dark ◼

Era su yo del lado oscuro, retrocedió por el miedo, acaso ella era real o era producto de este lugar y del Wayfinder.

—¿Eres real? —. Preguntó Rey.

—Soy más real de lo que tú crees—. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente.

—¿Me vas a matar? —. Pregunto de nuevo, su yo oscuro negó.

—No te han dicho la verdad de quién eres—. Dijo para comenzar a girar a su alrededor, Rey la miró confundida _《_ _¿_ _a qué se refer_ _í_ _a con eso?_ _》_ —aquellos que llamaste una vez maestros te mintieron, ambos sabían de quién eras hija y nieta—. Dijo, Rey no entendía a quien se referia.

—¿De quién hablas? —. Preguntó Rey, pero luego recordó "aquellos que llamaste una vez maestros". —Leia—. Dijo en lo bajo y miro a su yo que asintió. —¿Tú sabes? —. Preguntó y asintió.

—Nosotros somos herederas del trono de los sith, herederas del trono del imperio galáctico, emperatriz de toda la galaxia, hija de Marie y Zac Palpatine, somos nietas de Sheev Palpatine mejor conocido como el lord sith Darth Sidious—. Le explicó y Rey negó.

—No, el emperador nunca tuvo hijos y yo...

—Tenías tantas ganas de saber quién realmente eras y ahora que lo sabes te niegas a tu apellido—. Dijo Dark Rey acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—Me niego a saber que soy nieta de un asesinó—. Dijo Rey las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando.

—Qué pena, porque es la realidad—. Dark Rey miró el Wayfinder luego a ella y notó algo. —No tienes a nadie que te espere en la resistencia, tienes a alguien esperándote en la primera orden, solo tienes que hacer una cosa—. Tomó la mano de Rey y le mostró el Wayfinder, se alejó de ella. —No le tengas miedo a quien realmente eres —. Le ofreció su mano, Rey la miró, ella tenía razón, todos la habían traicionado de una forma u otra, Leia y Luke nunca le dijeron la verdad, Finn y Poe la odiaban al igual que la mayor parte de la resistencia, tenía solamente a Kylo y su abuelo era la mejor opción, se acercó a Dark Rey tomó su mano entonces sintió como si el aire le volviera a sus pulmones dejó caer el Wayfinder, se sentía tan frío ahora ya no se sentía tan sola, notó que la otra Rey no estaba se habían fusionado, miró el buscador para luego tomarlo y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto Ren estaba mirando el espacio en su destructor cuando sintió una perturbación en la fuerza y frio, miedo, ira, soledad "Mi nieto, Eh visto el futuro, pronto no estarás solo, en unos meses recibirás un llamado el cual debes de seguir y el reinado de los sith volverá" escucho la voz de su abuelo.

— Rey...—. Susurró.

— Señor, acaban de encontrar a la Capitana Phasma en un planeta no muy lejano de aquí, nuestro contacto nos confirmó que es ella y el General Hux armo un escuadrón para poder traerla de vuelta —. Le informo un oficial, Kylo miró una nave pasar frente a él.

— Preparen la bahía médica para la capitana —. Ordenó, el oficial asintió para después retirarse, Kylo miró el inmenso espacio, esperando que su amada esté bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin tenemos a la Dark Rey y de aqui comienza lo mas fuerte.  
> Recuerda que si quieres darme tu opinión puedes dejar un comentario o ir a Twitter y etiquetarme soy @Winterladyrk800 o puedes ir a mi Wattpad Angieren12


	9. Exegol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un llamado llega a la primera orden alardeando de que el emperador Palpatine y que tiene una sorpresa para el lider supremo una sorpresa que le podria interesar

Bajó la palanca que dejaba bajar la superficie en la que se encuentran, hace unos días había escuchado la voz de su abuelo diciéndole que buscara en Mustafar un buscador sith que eso le llevaría a donde el antes le había mencionado, la única luz que tenía era la de su sable de luz y los constantes rayos cayendo contra el piso, miro el lugar era algo lúgubre y se sentía muy pesado a su alrededor.  
-Al fin- escucho por todo el lugar, miro el piso no tardaría mucho tiempo, siguió caminando hasta otra vez escucho la voz de Palpatine -Snoke, te entreno bien-.  
\- Asesine a Snoke, también lo haré contigo -. comento yendo un poco más lento y en alerta no quería ningún tipo de sorpresas en ese lugar.  
\- Mi muchacho, cree un Snoke -. comento Kylo sintió algo extraño dentro de él. -Yo he sido cada voz-. era la voz de Snoke. - que has escuchado dentro de tu mente -. y la voz junto la respiración de su abuelo, todo había sido el plan de Palpatine pero que quería mostrarle ?, siguió caminando hasta que noto unos artefactos extraños con personas o seres haciendo algo con ellos, fue entonces que noto una cúpula con dos Snoke's dentro luego miro una maquina en especial, camino hacia ella con cuidado. - La primera orden es solo el comienzo, tengo mucho más que darte-. se giró y no miró nada.  
\- Antes morirás-. afirmó el pelinegro entonces lo sintió detrás de él, movió su sable de luz para apuntarle con este.  
-Ya eh muerto antes-. dijo Palpatine, la luz que emitía el sable le dejaba ver su rostro, Kylo tenía dos opciones, matarlo así de fácil con el conectado a esa máquina o ...  
\- ¿Que podrías ofrecerme? -. pregunto mirándolo fijamente, palpatine sonrió de lado.  
\- Todo, un nuevo imperio -. El suelo comenzó a temblar, kylo no entendía hasta que miro como por donde el había entrado algunos Troopers con armadura roja entraban frente a ellos estaban algunos oficiales. - Y a mi nieta, Rey Palpatine -. comento, Kylo lo miro sin entender bajo su sable de luz, entonces las tropas y oficiales se movieron dejando un pasillo entre ellos fue entonces que la miro ahí estaba ella con un uniforme negro y una capa corta, su mirada era fría, calculadora, kylo miro a Palpatine para volver a apuntarle con su sable pero luego el rugir de otro se escuchó y un calor en su oreja derecha se hizo presente.  
\- Que le hiciste? -. pregunto sin importarle el sable que le está amenazando.  
\- La mejore, Necesita a alguien y como dicen, nada mejor que la familia -. Kylo apago su sable para después guardarlo luego Rey bajo el suyo. - Rey, debes de recordar a Ren, el será tu esposo, emperatriz palpatine -. Kylo miro a Rey, esa no era su amada si bien no había sido una de sus tantas fantasías el tener a Rey del lado oscuro que ahora teniéndola frente a frente no era como lo había soñado, además de que era una palpatine ¿cómo? ¿Quién es su sano juicio tendria sexo con esa cosa?  
\-----  
Ren miro la X-wing de color negro y rojo que estaba junto a su Tie, habían regresado a su destructor estelar junto a otra nave que llevaba a los nuevos troopers además de algunos oficiales el nuevo general, algunos troopers suyos llegaron y le apuntaron a ella haciendo que llevara su mano a su sable.  
\- Troopers, esta de nuestro lado -. un oficial entro - Tenemos una reunión importante así que quiero que llamen a todo el mundo, si preguntan díganle que ya no existe la primera orden -. Ordeno, del transporte bajaron los sithtroopers frente a ellos estaba el general Pryde que se acercó a Ren, los tres caminaron hasta la sala de reuniones ya había algunos oficiales sentados, también estaba Hux a un lado de Phasma que no llevaba su armadura si no un uniforme blanco debido a algunas heridas que no sanaban todavía del todo, Hux al mirar a Rey entrar detrás de Ren miro a la rubia extrañado, Kylo se colocó en la punta de la mesa y Rey en la otra sentada, había algunos hologramas de oficiales cercas para que puedas escuchar la noticia.  
\- Generales, oficiales y capitana -. kylo miro a cada uno de ellos. - Como les comentó el oficial, la primera acaba de caer, ahora se llamará la orden final, tenemos una nueva legión de troopers -. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los de armadura roja dos se pusieron detrás de él y dos detrás de Rey. - Nuevos oficiales, nuevos generales así que les presento al General Pryde, tu remplazo hux -. dijo Kylo mirando al pelirrojo entonces sintió el enojo dentro de el. - Phasma, usted seguirá siendo capitana y todo igual para los demás oficiales -. dijo y miro a Rey ella asintió. —Además de que renunció a mi puesto como líder supremo - todos en la sala guardaron silencio, Kylo camino hasta Rey para tomar su mano y que ella se levantará. - Les presento a la emperatriz Palpatine, heredera del trono -.  
—Larga vida a la emperatriz— se puso firme mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho, los nuevos troopers lo siguieron dejando sus armas detrás de ellos.  
—Larga vida a la emperatriz— repitió Kylo mirando a sus oficiales los cuales se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo que Pryde.


End file.
